ALBINO
by NanaGamePlay
Summary: No trata sobre sirenas, es sobre humanos terminando de la misma manera...YAOI 1859 Y YUKIXAKISE de Mirai Nikky
1. Chapter 1

NO INTENTEN CORROBORAR LO ESCRITO PORQUE TODO ES INVENTADO, YO NO SOY 100TIFIKA XD

* * *

Pueden pasar los años, la ciencia y tecnología continúan avanzando, pero algo que nunca va a cambian, al contrario el deseo en los humanos por lastimar a otros es cada vez más grande y perturbador.

Escapando de esos deseos, dos chicos corrían con todas sus fuerzas por un bosque oscuro, después de estar encerrados, uno de ellos ser torturado, drogado y violado por más de dos años, al fin tuvieron una oportunidad de escapar. No tuvieron tiempo de alegrarse de haber salido de aquel agujero tenían que alejarse enseguida.

Con una mínima de ventaja huyeron hacia el bosque, si tenían suerte encontrarían un buen lugar para esconderse, no podrían seguir corriendo por siempre en el estado en el que se encontraba uno de ellos era cuestión de tiempo que los alcanzaran.

Pero su plan de esconderse no era muy seguro tampoco, debían ocultarse muy bien, pero su piel blanca y cabello albino se los hacían difícil camuflarse, eran por estas características físicas que sus vidas eran un infierno en primer lugar.

Las sirenas no son un mito, existieron en verdad, su carne no concedía la inmortalidad pero tenía efectos rejuvenecedores, la persona que la consumía moría a su debido tiempo pero con un cuerpo aparentemente joven, la vida no era alargada pero vivirla con las ventajas de le juventud impulso a la gente a cazar a estos seres para consumir su carne, causando a los pocos años la desaparición total de las sirenas.

Ahora, en este tiempo ocurre algo similar, pero mucho más cruel.

Hace algunos años se descubrió un nuevo elemento, con el se complementaban cualquier fórmula no terminada y funcionaba, daba igual si era alguna cura o veneno, con este elemento llamado "Dopolneniye" se había logrado erradicar muchas enfermedades como el SIDA y algunos tipos de cáncer, la población mundial estaba satisfecha, pero no duro mucho, algunos grupos quisieron saber más acerca de este elemento, y no se quedaron quietos hasta que todo salió a la luz.

Se trata de una sustancia hallada en la enzima Tiroxinaza, ahora cada científico del mundo podía terminar sus investigaciones, no fue difícil conseguir Dopolneniye, esta se encuentra dentro de un humano con albinismo.

Al analizar a este tipo de personas se descubrió que no siempre tuvieron esta encima con sus increíbles defectos, la encima muto teóricamente por los cambios climáticos, pero también las personas iban cambiando poco a poco, y empezaron los experimentos tortuosos con humanos.

Se descubrieron muchas cosas que no debían saberse.

La creación de diamantes a base de cabello fue la primera en explotar la encima, vender su cabello es lo que hacían la mayoría de albinos, no había problema en ello, lo malo empezó al descubrirse las propiedades de la sangre albina.

El caos inicio, la donación de sangre cobro la primera víctima, eso no sería tan malo si la persona en cuestión no hubiera sido obligada a dar toda su sangre a un político que acababa de sufrir un accidente, se pagó una gran suma de dinero a la familia del joven que dono su sangre y eso dio pie a más de estos casos.

Llego un punto en que esta raza tuvo que esconderse del mundo, los experimentos eran cada vez más inhumanos y los albinos estaban desapareciendo, los científicos se quedaba sin Dopol, y empezaron a tomar medidas drásticas para obtenerla, el secuestro.

Eso fue lo que le paso a Gokudera Hayato, un joven italiano de 15 años, su familia era miembro de la mafia japonesa, no pertenecía a un sector importante pero él era cercano al líder de la familia más poderosa de la mafia, Sawada Tsunayoshi Decimo Vongola y el más joven líder hasta el momento con 18 años.

Los Vongola tenían problemas con una familia que se había mudado a Japón, les habían declarado la guerra directamente, pues quería ser los únicos en el país, Sawada desde que había tomado el poder de la familia nunca había tenido que lidia con una propuesta de esa magnitud, todo lograba arreglarlo sin peleas, en parte porque el solo nombre daba terror a su enemigos, su joven líder quería cambiar eso, el solo quería un mundo en el cual todos podrían vivir felices y tranquilos, esa era su meta, tenía el poder para lograrlo, pero un malentendido retraso sus planes.

Su rival le había dado un tiempo límite para abandonar el país, el buscaba poder hablar con el líder de aquella familia y dar con un acuerdo, pero este no cedía y el tiempo corría, no quería irse de Japón, Nanimori, su ciudad, ahí tenía todo, su hogar, familia, personas importantes, no quería pero se preparó a él y a todos para luchar. Y justo un día antes del enfrentamiento le llego una carta con una dirección y hora firmada por su enemigo.

Todos sus subordinados estaban impacientes y preocupados, su jefe había asistido a la reunión solo y pasaban las horas y no se sabía nada de Tsuna.

Pasadas unas horas llego un mensajero con noticias, los más importantes se reunieron en una sala para hablar en privado, Gokudera logró colarse sin ser visto. El mensajero leyó su informe en voz alta.

" _Se ha llegado a un acuerdo, Sawada Tsunayoshi no lo aceptaba pero finalmente cedió, el acuerdo consiste en: Los Hibari formaran parte de Vongola y se harán cargo de Italia, con la condición de que se les entregue a Gokudera Hayato…"_

Gokudera quedo en shock y no escucho más, no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, había sido vendido, la persona que más admiraba lo había traicionado, otra cosa que no entendía es como descubrieron su albinismo, siempre que salía la calle usaba peluca y maquillaje, él era muy cuidadoso y los demás también se aseguraban de protegerlo.

No entendía, quería peguntarle el mismo a Tsuna que sucedía, y con los miles de sentimientos en su interior salió de la base Vongola y fue a buscar a Tsuna, sabía dónde estaba, pero se le olvido disfrazarse, la gente se le quedaba viendo asombrada, en el mundo solo quedaban pocos albinos, y el que uno se expusiera de esa manera solo podría terminar de una manera no muy buena.

Llegando a un callejón sin salida Hayato fue acorralado por un par de hombres, y sin esfuerzo lo sedaron y se lo llevaron en una camioneta.

Todo se volvió negro de repente y por segunda ocasión no sabía dónde se encontraba.


	2. Chapter 2

Abrió los ojos y lo primeo que vio fue un techo de madera bastante deteriorado, estaba recostado en una cama y cobijado con una sábana blanca, era lo único que no se veía desgastado en el lugar, sentía frio y le dolía mucho la cabeza, aun así cuando sintió movimiento a su lado brinco de la cama llevándose consigo la sabana.

Aquel bulto era su amigo Aru, se levantó y enseguida fue a revisarlo, sus heridas habían sido atendidas, al contrario de él su amigo había recibido toda clase de torturas en todo el tiempo que estuvieron secuestrados, aunque aún no sabía si estaban en la misma situación, y no quería quedarse a averiguarlo, puede que hayan curado a Aru pero eso no significa que lo hayan hecho por amabilidad, no siendo ellos poseedores de Dopol.

"Me haces cosquillas! ¿Qué pasa? Vamos a correr otra vez? Ya me canse de ese juego…"

Termino haciendo un mohín, parecía un niño de cinco años pero en realidad tenia veintiuno, Hayato pensó que su comportamiento se debía a una especie de autodefensa para sobrellevar los maltrataos, pero al poco tiempo del cambio de Aru se dio cuenta que no era problema psicológico su actitud infantil.

Lo único que traían consigo eran sus zapatos, Hayato seguía igual que como salió de aquella casa infernal, sin ningún rasguño, pero al correr por el bosque y caer varias veces se había ensuciado de lodo, agradecía su suerte de que lo único que le arrebataran fuera su libertad, pero a la vez se sentía culpable de que era al único que se salvara de las pesadillas, en el lugar donde estaban antes había muchas más personas como el pero solo pudo salvarse él y a Aru, eran polos opuestos, mientras que Hayato era el que menos sufría en aquel sitio Akise Aru era el peor lo pasaba.

Mientras Gokudera perdía el tiempo recordando, el peligro se les acercaba, fue lo que sintió Hayato al reaccionar, afuera se escuchaba el claro sonido de un vehículo estacionarse, ya no podían salir corriendo y adentro no había donde esconderse, Hayato mira de un lado a otro y Akise reía como loco divirtiéndose de la desesperación de su amigo.

Por la única puerta de la habitación entro un hombre de complexión fuerte, su peinado era típico que usan los yakuza, Hayto se paralizo y Akise seguía riendo, ese tipo de ataques variaban en tiempo y forma.

El yakuza estaba hablando por teléfono, con dificultad ya que Aru no lo dejaba escuchar del otro lado de la línea, los miraba a ambos a momentos, una mirada diferente a la que había sentido en los últimos dos años, una compasiva, comenzaba a tener esperanza.

"Uuuugh!"

Cambio su incontrolable risa por gritos de dolor, el medicamento que mantenía a Aru "feliz" dejo de hacer efecto, ahora sentía un gran ardor por todo su cuerpo, se quitaba las vendas para rascarse y esto hacia que empeoraran las heridas y otras cuantas graves se abrieran, Hayato inmediatamente intento detenerlo pero solo no podía, Kusakabe reacciono a tiempo y le ayudo a detener a Aru, solo eso podían hacer, sostenerlo de pies y manos para que el mismo no se lastimara, no podían ni sabían cómo aliviar su dolor es esos momentos, pero era seguro que sufría demasiado, seguía gritando y retorciéndose, la sangre ya brotaba de varios lugares de su cuerpo.

Otro vehículo llego a al sitio parándose bruscamente, alguien se acercaba a la casa corriendo, era la persona con la que hablaba Kusakabe, había escuchado el sonido del teléfono caerse al suelo y después gritos y forcejeos.

Llego a la habitación con la respiración acelerada pero al ver la escena frente a él el aire se le fue, Yukiteru reconoció al instante aquel chico lleno de vendas, sangre y dolor, el brillo en sus ojos violeta ya no era el mismo pero él se encargaría de que regresara a ser como antes, no importaba que cosas horribles le hayan hecho pero al igual que no descanso en buscarlo no pararía hasta que Aru olvidara todo su mal.

Ojos violetas repararon en azules, dejo de retorcerse pero el dolor aún estaba presente, con lágrimas en los ojos Yuki corrió hacia Aru y lo abrazo tratando de no lastimarlo pero quería aferrarlo a él para que nunca más vuelvan a separarlos. Akise quedo dormido a los pocos segundos a causa de un sedante que le administro Kusakabe, por el movimiento del chico no podía antes pero ahora que se había calmado pudo hacerlo y debían apurarse en llevarlo a un lugar más óptimo para atenderlo, el sedante no duraría mucho y el despertaría con el mismo dolor con el que se durmió.

Gokudera sabía quién era Yuki, Akise le hablaba mucho de el siempre que la cordura lo dejaba, eran mejores amigos aunque Aru lo amaba, no sabía si Yuki sentía lo mismo pero el solo estar junto a él le hacía feliz, claro antes de que lo secuestraran.

No opuso resistencia y acepto de inmediato seguir a Kusakabe y a Yuki, después de asegurarse que Akise estará bien ya encontraría la forma de escapar de esta gente y buscar el solo su hogar, no confiaba en nadie antes, solo en una persona y esta lo traiciono así que ahora solo le queda un sitio al cual regresar, con su hermana, le tenía un poco de rencor por su no muy grata infancia junto a ella pero no la odiaba, era su mejor opción por el momento.

El vehículo era una gran limosina, perfecta para recostar a Aru, se fueron todos juntos en una sola, ya después alguien se encargaría de recoger la otra, Kusakabe conduciría pero podía verse a través de una ventanilla, y por el espejo veía a Yuki y Hayato preocupados por Akise.

"No se preocupen, en la base Vongola harán que se recupere, se le pidió a Verde-san que estuviera preparado para todo, y como seguramente saben él es el mejor científico de esta era y…"

Kusakabe seguía hablando de lo grandioso que era Verde y la alta tecnología con la que contaba el laboratorio, Gokudera dejo de escuchar en cuanto escucho a donde planeaban dirigirse. Kusakabe fue interrumpido por una llamada, los caminos estaban desiertos y la carretera era amplia, no había peligro, sin dificultad atendió su teléfono.

"Hola, ah Kyo-san, efectivamente…lo hemos encontrado"


	3. Chapter 3

La humanidad siempre ha buscado la perfección sin darse cuenta que la vida es un ciclo en todos su aspectos, vivieron años con el pensamiento de haberla obtenido con la evolución de los Albinos, había cura para todas las enfermedades, cualquiera que tuviera en posesión a un Albino podría fabricar suficientes diamantes para tener una vida de lujos, el Dopol se usó también para crear armas biológicas, afortunadamente no estallo una guerra, solo hubo pequeñas advertencias, los líderes se dieron cuenta que enfrentarse contra sus mismas armas no habría vencedor.

En fin, el mundo pasaba por una fase de total regocijo, pero nada dura para siempre y mucho menos una sustancia que se usa como si fuera infinita. El 1% de la población era albina, con el descubrimiento del Dopol y los hermosos cambios en este sector esta cifra se redujo a un 0.0005%, aproximadamente, de los más de siete mil millones de personas en el mundo solo poco más de cuarenta y dos mil son albinos, la mitad de ellos son voluntarios en los laboratorios auspiciados por el gobierno para investigación y administración de la cura para las enfermedades que faltan por tratar.

Cada vez son menos los voluntarios, los científicos a veces se dejan llevar por su investigación y terminan por matar a los sujetos de prueba, a los familiares se les indemniza pero el dinero ya no es suficiente para pagar la ausencia de un ser querido, y por esta razón los Albino ahora viven escondidos, unos pocos con mala suerte son capturados y vendidos en el mercado negro.

Los pobres pensaban que no sería tan malo si lograban convencer que se les pagara por su servicio, creían que aquellos que los privaban de su libertad los llevarían a los laboratorios del gobierno, pero había organizaciones que pagaban más que el gobierno, unos propósitos nada beneficiosos para la humanidad y el infierno para ellos.

Si un Albino sufría un accidente este se recuperaba más rápido que una persona normal, el Dopol había evolucionado de tal manera que incluso con la saliva de los albinos se podía curar pequeñas heridas, el estar cerca de uno y oler su fragancia natural te llenaba de energía, y el sexo con ellos es la actividad más placentera que se pueda sentir jamás. Por esta razón los capturados preferirían morir que vivir como un "cargador viviente" y peor aún ser vendidos como esclavos sexuales.

Akise Aru fue elegido para recargar las fuerzas de sus secuestradores, era obligado a correr en una caminadora y así transpirar para un propósito asqueroso, que sus violadores tengan una erección rápida, dejando un poco de lado lo peor de su estadía en aquel lugar, a veces era obligado a lamer a los sujetos heridos de comúnmente de bala, y curar algunos golpes en muchas partes del cuerpo de los hombres, por supuesto con su lengua.

Después llegaron los fetiches, lo golpeaban y humillaban verbalmente, y cuando el chico comenzaba a perder la esperanza comenzaron a drogarlo, las sustancias que le metían lo mantenían activo y gracias a las alucinaciones era cooperativo con sus abusadores.

Ninguno de esos idiotas era científico ni nada parecido, así que no se les hizo extraño que un Albino decayera, que sus heridas no sanaran era una clara muestra de que algo iba mal con el Dopol.

Hayato sí que sabía del tema e intento hacer razonar a los tipos, pero era ignorado, si seguían ahí Aru podría morir, y no dejaría que su amigo terminara así, no sabiendo todo lo que él le había contado de su vida, el pasado de Akise era horrible y justo cuando había encontrado un rayo de felicidad fue capturado por esta gente, alejado de aquel que lo mantenía en este mundo, Gokudera los sacaría del infierno, y regresaría por los cientos que como el viven con miedo de un futuro incierto. Su prioridad por el momento era su amigo.

En cuanto saliera del lugar buscaría respuestas, no solo de lo referente al Dopol, no se ha olvidado de Sawada Tsunayoshi, no se ha rendido solo por saber el porqué de su traición. Pero ahora que está cerca de saber la respuesta, tiene miedo que lo que piensa sea en realidad verdad, la confianza en Tsuna se perdió pero está dispuesto a darle la oportunidad de explicarse, y quien sabe, perdonarlo aún no está seguro.

Han llegado a la base Vongola, justo al pagar el motor del auto Aru se remueve con intención de despertar, se le nota en las muecas de dolor que hace, rápidamente salen todos del auto, Yuki llevando en brazos a Akise, corren lo más rápido que pueden, Kusakabe guiando por los pasillos de metal, no hay ventanas ya que están bajo tierra, es lo que vio Gokudera al llegar, cuando estaba con Tsuna nunca había visitado la base Vongola de Japón, pero ahora no tenía tiempo de admirarla, su amigo estaba a punto de despertar con un gran dolor y las puertas tardaban mucho en abrirse.

Finalmente llegaron a la que era la sala de emergencias, ahí se encontraron con el ya mencionado Verde, no se dijo nada y todos fueron sacados del área de cuidados intensivos, habían llegado a tiempo así que Yuki se dio el lujo de sentarse a respirar aliviado, las manos en su cabeza agachada es como permaneció, Hayato no sabía que hacer o decir.

"Gokudera Hayato, me haría el favor de acompañarme…"Hayato trago grueso ante la petición de Kusakabe, sabía que lo llevaría ante Tsuna, sacudió todas sus dudas y asintió siguiendo al más alto.

De nuevo recorrían largos pasillos, esta vez caminando tranquilamente, aunque en su cabeza no estaba tan tranquilo, ni siquiera aliviado de estar fuera del peligro, si es que en realidad lo estaba. Para cuando se dio cuenta ya no era pasillos grises por los que caminaba, el ambiente era el típico de una mansión japonesa, piso de madera e incluso un jardín con peces Koi. Se detuvieron frente a una habitación, Kusakabe no toco simplemente deslizo la puerta corrediza completamente, el cuarto estaba casi vacío, solo en el centro había un Kotatsu.

"Eh? Kyo-san? Le he traido…¿Esta aquí?"

"¿Quién?" preguntó Hayato a Kusakabe que no paraba de buscar a alguien en la habitación claramente vacía y sin lugar donde esconderse.

"Hibari Kyoya…"

Dijo una persona tras de Hayato, el de ojos verdes dio un brinquito al oír aquel nombre, por supuesto que no se había olvidado de aquella familia a la que se pretendía ser vendido, se giró para ver cómo era la persona tras él y se encontró con un joven un poco mayor que él, veinte años le calculaba, de pelo negro y ojos azul metálico, unas ojeras marcadas y parecía cansado, aun así su presencia imponía, lo hizo flaquear por un momento pero saco fuerzas para hablar sin miedo.

No dijo nada, que Hibari tosiera escupiendo sangre, no supo porque pero le preocupo de sobremanera.


End file.
